Serendipity
by KarakuRoku
Summary: They were never meant to be. They had the appearance of someone they were not. They were created for a purpose, only to disappear again like the nothingness they were intended to be. Now they're here, in the depths of Sora's Heart, waiting to be saved - together. Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge. [VanitasXion]
1. Curiosity

**EDIT: Went back and rewrote the A/N and fixed typos.**

**Disclaimer: No owny KH or Wishing-Fire's Memories challenge. c:**

**I was hesitant to start this challenge but seeing as it had only like 11 themes or so and I went for it. :3**

**Pairing is VanShion and I will do my best concentrate on that one pairing. **** Can anyone guess what Serendipity means and why I chose it for the title? ;D Well anyway, h**ope you all enjoy! :3

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Curiosity**

Vanitas was the darkness within Ventus's Heart. He was never meant to be, yet he was created by Xehanort. He may have never asked for this in the first place, but it was his own fault for following the orders of a shady old man who brought him to his downfall. Even if the old man did help in freeing Vanitas and gave him his own consciousness, he never would have listened to him if his want for power just made him fade back into nothing again. Since he couldn't return to Ventus's Heart to become his dark half once more, here he was, in the deepest depths of the Heart that kept Ventus alive, even though his so-called weak link had a fractured Heart that could never be mended.

Inside the darkness of Sora's Heart was where he stayed, a dark void that never seemed to end. To his dismay, more or less, Vanitas never aged. His black, gravity-defying hair remained as spiky as always. His amber eyes still had the same mischievous glint, and he didn't seem to be weakening at all. But for one, he couldn't use his Keyblade or summon Unversed at all despite all this.

It was unnerving for him. Every minute in this dark void, Vanitas was growing more and more frustrated. Although he wanted to be alone and to sulk about his failure, he at least wanted to use a Keyblade, summon Unversed and lash out at them repeatedly to lay off his anger. But still… nothing ever came back.

_'It's already been so long,'_ Vanitas thought with a scowl as he ran a hand through his hair. _'When do I get out of this prison?'_

... Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

Very soft, quiet feet, but it wasn't quiet enough to go unnoticed by Vanitas. This was quite the surprise for the charcoal-haired boy. No one else but him thrived in this annoyingly blissful prison.

But his only thought though was that whoever was approaching could be an adversary.

_'Well, this should be fun.'_ A smirk found its way up on Vanitas's face, and he turned around, ready to defend himself and get in a good fight, but instead, he was met by a raven-haired girl, her ocean blue eyes filled with unmistaken fright. Vanitas glared, disappointed at the sight of a mere fragile-looking girl, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl stayed frozen for a few moments, sensing venom in his words as her eyes locked with his. Later, she shook her head and started to run. "I'm sorry!" she yelled out awkwardly, not looking back to bother checking if he was following him.

And just like that, she was gone in a distant light he never saw before.

It took Vanitas a few minutes to comprehend what just happened, but he had already begun to move towards the light when his consciousness came back to him. He may have just met some person, who couldn't possibly be important, but curiosity found her interesting and it led to Vanitas trailing after the mysterious girl.


	2. Friendship

**You know guys I'm really enjoying this one. I even got carried away and almost went over the word limit for it... xD I think I'll put one of my challenges on hiatus until this one is finished... I'm getting a big writer's block on the other challenge I did...**

**XIIIXV: xD Yeah, all those challenges you're doing... So much... I can't even review them all because I'm constantly busy. -_- Roxiri... I really dunno what I feel about that pairing... o3o; Yes VaniShi, but I have a nagging feeling that I should do a RokuShi too... or something. I dunno. I wanna do this challenge twice. o3o Aww RepliShi friendship... That woulda been awesome... x3 Serendipity sort of means _finding or creating interesting or valuable things by chance. _Then I remembered that Vanitas and Xion were... well, technically, created. So I guess it fits them. :D Okay, I'll update this one especially whenever I can! D**

**Emo-zexion-fangirl: Here you go, the second chappie. :3 Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Friendship**

Vanitas hated the light.

It was probably natural though, having pure darkness for a Heart, and it was probably expected, if not stereotypical. One thing he was glad about Sora's darkness was that no light, not even the littlest gleam, could be seen at all. It was his domain, and he would never leave the dark void unless he could finally be freed from this prison.

But fate had other plans, starting with some random stranger leading him somewhere. He figured, unfortunately, that this was probably where the light of Sora's Heart was.

The amber-eyed teen looked around and noticed that the place seemed too... sickeningly bright for him. No people were in sight, yet what seemed to be the sun shone down brightly on the whole place. The cool breeze had the all-too-obvious smell of salty, tropical seas. The sand beneath his feet was warm too.

Judging it with one glance, Vanitas hated the place already, since it was filled with too much positive vibes. But even with all that, he still went after the girl.

* * *

Eventually, he did find her. She was by the beach, sitting on a bent tree while eating what seemed to be ice cream. Even though she looked peaceful, looking at the ocean and all, Vanitas walked up to her without a second thought. "You didn't answer my question."

The girl gasped at his sudden appearance and fell, her ice cream mysteriously disappearing. Vanitas didn't even bothering to catch her, but he crossed his arms and looked at her with amusement in his eyes. Once the girl glared took a closer look at Vanitas, her eyes widened. "S-Sora?"

"Not quite brat. Have any other false predictions for me?"

"... I was mistaken then. Sora is too kind to be you."Ashe glared at him hotly as she stood up. "You could've helped me up at least."

"I came here for my question to be answered, not to be ordered around," Vanitas replied with a smug smirk planted on his face.

Shaking her head, girl was clearly getting annoy because of his cocky attitude and at back up on the bent tree. "You're really annoying."

"I'm flattered."

Xion looked at him and pouted, and Vanitas had to admit, she did look kind of cute. "Anything else?"

"I came here for your name."

The girl hesitated at first before letting out a humorless laugh. "You know I really don't know what to call myself anymore. I've been labeled so much that I don't know myself anymore. I _do_ know I'm just a... failure."

"Shut up." Vanitas growled sternly, making the girl jump in surprise. Vanitas looked at the girl right in the eye, his eyes showing that he was clearly annoyed. "I asked for a name, not your whole life's story."

The girl stayed silent, but soon enough, she smiled, surprisingly, and this had Vanitas wondering. "Sorry... My name's... Xion."

"Finally." Vanitas rolled his eyes and started to walk of. "That's all I needed to know."

"W-Wait!" Boldly, Xion grabbed his hand and Vanitas looked back at her. "Stay... please?"

Normally, he would've pushed her off and left, but, as much as he didn't want to... He wanted to know whatever there was Xion. He stayed silent pondering about his decision before sighing and looking away, almost shyly. "Fine... Don't expect me to baby you though."

Xion smiled wide, and Vanitas felt his face grow... hot? "You never told me your name by the way.

"... Vanitas."

That day, Vanitas never ever thought of them as friends, but… somehow his Heart that yearned for something that only Xion could surface


	3. Pity

**... D: No reviews for last chappie? Aww. *okay meme face***

**... Well if anyone's still reading, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Pity**

"Vanitas… Why are you in Sora's Heart anyway..?"

It was days after they met each other when Xion asked that question. They were on the same tree – a paopu tree, if Vanitas remembered Xion mentioning it correctly – where they first (sort of) introduced themselves to each other. Ever since they met each other, they would silently look at the sun set, too shy – or uncaring, in Vanitas's situation – to bother starting a conversation. But this time, Xion decided to take action, and asked the very question Vanitas never wanted to answer.

Not wanting to answer it directly, Vanitas smirked at her and jumped off from the spot where he was sitting on. "I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. That's all."

"Huh..?" Xion titled her head to the side, and Vanitas noticed that she looked very much like a child. "Do you have… I don't know… some sort of… role to play here?"

"Tch." Vanitas's face darkened at the question, and Xion knew that she had made a mistake by asking. He turned away from her and looked at the ocean again, which was dark because of the night sky. He didn't even notice that the sun had set already. He hated the nighttime, despite it being useful to conceal himself, because he was reminded too much of himself – his cursed _Heart_ - from that.

Black. Dark. Never ending and vast.

The irony of how much he could relate to unanimated objects.

"... I was never meant to exist," Vanitas started out bitterly, glaring at nothing in particular. "I was used, and I was destroyed. I was nothing more than a tool – _disposable_. And now… look at me…" Vanitas laughed darkly, a sadistic smirk on his lips. "I'm gone from the world now, but one day, I _will_ take my revenge."

"But haven't you thought about… starting over?" Xion stood up and rushed to his side. "The world's bigger than you think, and there could be more people like you! Y-You'll never know! Maybe-"

"Shut your trap!" Vanitas yelled angrily, Xion stumbling backwards at his sudden outburst. "No one knows my pain. _You _don't know my pain. We just met, and you expect me to talk about myself over ice cream? No! I didn't ask to be created, but now I'm stuck here with a useless, little brat without any sort of freaking purpose in this-"

A sudden pause.

Vanitas stared at Xion, sprawled helplessly on the sand with a look of anguish on her face. He then asked himself: why would _Xion _be here in the first place?

"… _I do know I'm just a… failure."_

As if on cue, Vanitas remembered Xion's words when they met, and the girl herself let out a humorless laugh. "You know, it's hard. I'm not meant to exist too you know. I lived a good existence, had wonderful memories, discovered I was literally made of memories, and now… everyone's forgotten about me, because I never _did _exist."

Xion's eyes were glazed over, a sad smile on her lips. Without waiting for a reply, she walked away and disappeared by the island's forest. And suddenly, the sky turned dark, and rain started to pour.

Vanitas can only stare. By the look of her pained face, he knew that Xion's life was probably more of a bitch in her face compared to his. Vanitas would be lying if he didn't feel any pity fot Xion.

Even his dark Heart's seemed to agree.

He had to find her… and tell her something. _Anything _at all.


	4. Lust

**AMG! Very sorry for the late update! I typed this up in a hurry after realizing I haven't updated this yet! Hope you all enjoy! :3 I probably won't be updating next week since I'll be attending an event, so my deepest condolences if I've left you unsatisfied. ._.**

**Emo-zexion-fangirl: Here ya go! And thanks! ^^**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Lust**

Xion truly was – _is_ - amazing.

And compared to her, Vanitas was only a stupid half of a light that only overshadowed him.

Vanitas was no longer going to deny these facts. All he was, even at the very moment of his birth - or creation, whatever term deemed fitting - was be fueled by all the negativity and be deceived. He was nothing but a tool - _worthless._

But then... when he first met Xion, Vanitas was drawn to her like a magnet was to metal. He was curious about her in a way, and wanted to know everything about the raven-haired girl he grew fond of calling _'brat,'_ much to the latter's dismay. Despite all their disputes over the last few days though, including their latest argument, Vanitas's thoughts about the enigmatic girl remained the same somehow. It was probably why he was looking for her, why the rain felt nothing to him as he ran through these , and why his thoughts were only focusing to Xion alone.

As he looked for the raven-haired girl, his voice was completely lost. There was nothing to say. He didn't feel guilt about letting out his feelings, which had been cooped up inside him and his dark Heart for so long. But then Xion… he hurt her. He didn't want to, but he did. What's done was done. He couldn't change an idea turned to actions.

'_All I can do… is to hurt people.'_ Those were Vanitas's thoughts at first, but he quickly shook them away. Hurting people, it was his specialty. Maybe he should just keep away from Xion. But then… he couldn't. He just couldn't. She was too... precious.

He tried to call out to her, say her name, to show that he was actually concerned for her and her well-being. He didn't want to be the heartless person he was when Xion was around. He has a Heart. A dark one, nonetheless, but still, he has one. That was something no one could deny.

And just like any other individual with a Heart, his had its own cravings too.

He didn't know what it was, but it was only brought up by none other than Xion.

The rain kept pouring down sporadically, as if to match the beats his Heart made wildly. Adrenaline was pumped into his veins as he continued his search for Xion in the thick woods. He was determined to find her. To... To somehow make up for the mistake he's done. He would never ask for forgiveness. It just wasn't his style. But... if he could see Xion smiling again, then that would be all he'd ask for.

He really didn't know, and was unsure, about his feelings right now, but he wanted - needed - Xion more than anything.

So when he finally found her in a clearing, staring at the sky above until her gaze shifted towards him, he only rushed quickly to her. And all Xion could do was wear a look of surprise on her face when he wrapped and tightened his arms around her waist and smashed his lips to hers.


	5. Happiness

**What, you didn't expect me to leave without leaving you all hanging hm? Well, I really didn't know what to put in next, so I just went with the flow. I think this sucked. Meh, oh well. See ya guys next week, and wish me good luck on my trip!**

**emmausgirl94: Yeah, finally right? XD Thanks a lot! x3**

**Springirth Dale: Thank you! I'll definitely be finishing this :3**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Happiness**

The very moment their lips met, Xion just froze. Just while ago, they were arguing and yelling (and by that she only meant Vanitas) about their identities and how similar they actually were, and instead of an apology, all she got was a stolen kiss.

The reaction was late, but she was still able to react anyway. Even if it took her a long time to comprehend on what was going on and decided to push the charcoal-haired teen away.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so confusing?!" Xion yelled, finally unable to bottle it all up inside her. "First, you don't care about me, then you hate me and now you kiss me? What's up with that?"

"Hey just-"

"I ran into the woods just to gather up my thoughts. I didn't expect a certain someone to just break all that and jumble up everything even more! I mean I'm already as confused as anyone, so why must you make me bring in more to think about?"

"Little brat-"

"I didn't ask for this, I asked for none of this! All I wanted was my best friends and a Heart to feel with, but all I get to do is think, think and think. What am I, some thinker? Argh, what the-"

"Now isn't that better? A more aggressive you is better than seeing you bow your head down low."

Xion blinked as she heard those words and slowly turned to Vanitas, who wore a smug smirk as clear as day while crossing his arms in front of him. By instinct, Xion placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. It was true. She didn't feel her fragmented sadness anymore; just the illusions of anger and confusion welling up inside her, nothing more. Realizing all that, she opened her eyes once more and stared at Vanitas with a bewildered expression on her face. The amber-eyed teen though, just smirked again, but in satisfaction. "There. That's my way of an apology. Now come on. Let's go back to shore."

Even though Vanitas was starting to walk off without her, Xion was still slightly dumbfounded. All of that was just for her to cheer up in a way? She didn't know. She was never that good at reading people. But if it was, then it was a rather rude way of him to do so!

Nevertheless, a wide smile was on already on her face as she ran off and followed him closely behind like a puppy. If that was all it took to calm her down, then Vanitas probably would've just picked on her everyday and do the same things over and over again, but then she'd probably be twice as pissed at him if he really did that, so he just let the matter slide for now.

What he didn't know was that Xion actually enjoyed the kiss. To say she was happy would be a mistake. She was plain ecstatic through all that.


	6. Despair

**Um... short chappie is short..? But I hope you enjoy the minor fluff..? :'D**

**Miwasaki Yuki rin: Is it me or did you change your name? XD Lmao, I'll try. 11 chapters is too short though so it'll probably end pretty soon :P**

**Keyblade Princess 13: Thank you so much! ;u;**

**Hazama-chan: Thank you! :D**

**Emo-zexion-fangirl: Well, that's what makes him lovable right? XD**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Despair**

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't want to..."

Xion was mumbling in her sleep, soft whimpers and sobs escaping her lips as she tossed and turned around on the ground. It was clear enough that she was having nightmare, but of course, Vanitas couldn't care less… in a way. The mental debate in his head said otherwise.

_'Do not go over to her. Don't you dare do it. You still have some pride left,'_ he thought with a scowl as he tried drifting back to his dreamless sleep. But, unfortunately, whenever he closed his eyes, the image of Xion sobbing always rushed back to his mind like a tidal wave.

"Guess I'm not getting any sleep," Vanitas mumbled distastefully and lay down his back, staring at the starry sky.

_"Stay... please?"_

That day… the day they met. The accursed memory of that same day came back to him, and he didn't know if he regretted it now. She was a handful, sure, but the weird feeling he got in his dark Heart whenever he looked at her remained, and that was something he surely hated. It was a sign of weakness. And Vanitas would never tolerate weakness. Not something such as this. He would become soft. He wouldn't allow that.

Would he?

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around Vanitas's body.

If it were anyone else, Vanitas would've punched that person down mercilessly, but after seeing Xion's calming expression, he visibly relaxed and brushed some hair out of her face. Dried tears were all over her porcelain face, but she had stopped crying already.

Before he could stop himself from doing so, Vanitas had already put one arm around Xion. The ravenette visibly relaxed, and as soon as she did, Vanitas immediately knew one more thing that he didn't want.

And that was to never see Xion in despair again, even if it meant giving in to his weakness.

"Let me be selfish. Just this once," he whispered and pulled her closer to him before adding in, "let me hold on to you, and you can hold on to me."

_'Because I'll never let you go.'_

* * *

**Hm, I wonder what Xion was talking about in her sleep? ;D**


	7. Rage

**GOSH**

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS ;;A;; *goes to corner of shame***

**Roku is a busy person. I'm sosososo very sorry ;w;**

**FlightfootKeyseeker: I'm glad you do! I thought they were a tad bit OOC, like over the top personalities? ._.ll I'm thinking about giving Roxas an appearance, but I don't think so. They will be mentioned a few times though o3o**

**Yue Asuka: Hey, why not BOTH! xD They're just so adorable x3**

**kingdomkeeper28282: Er... now? xD;; Sorry for the long wait? u.u;;**

**OhnoitisKatie: Aww thank you! Glad you're loving this so far! :3**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Rage**

Days flew by after the raven-haired pair had their argument. Although Vanitas was still stubborn and hard-headed, he had adjusted his attitude to a more manageable level.

... At least that was what Xion thought he was doing. It was either that or Xion had grown used to his personality.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" A small gasp escaped the young girl's lips as she jumped and stumbled, causing Vanitas to smirk in amusement. How did he keep appearing out of nowhere like that? Xion would never know.

"How'd you find me here?" Xion muttered as she got up to her feet, brushing the dust gathering up on her coat. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Sometimes you just have to annoy someone," Vanitas deadpanned as he looked around the cave, spotting each and every intricate design most likely drawn by children. He could see that whoever drew these weren't the best artists. "So what are these..?"

"Um, drawings I suppose? They were here when I found this place." Xion shrugged and averted her eyes to another direction with wonder in her eyes. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"No way. We're in the presence of _elementary_ drawings." Golden eyes roamed from one sketch to another, which only made Vanitas's distaste grow. Before he's able to make another snide comment, the older boy's eyes widen after having caught a peculiar spot. "Wait... is that us?"

A silent gasp escaped Xion's lips as Vanitas carefully knelt in front of the odd markings of ineptitude and continued to study it. And on closer inspection, the two faces did look like him and Xion.

Then he noticed the other marking in between them.

Was that a star..?

"... The star's called a paopu fruit," Xion spoke up as the amber-eyed boy stared at the drawing some more. "They say if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined."

"Okay, now I've lost interest," Vanitas mumbled and turned away, his interest quickly dissipating. "That was stupid of me to think it was us..."

Xion bit her lower lip and quietly sighed. A look of concern crossed her expression as she looked at Vanitas's figure walking out of the cave. "Don't you want to have _someone_ by your side?"

This statement made Vanitas stop.

Slowly, he turned around with an enraged scowl. "Why? People only pull me down." The charcoal-haired boy walked toward the girl, his glare growing more hateful as he remembered the days once he was brought to existence. While Ven was praised, Vanitas was hated. "What good is there for having friends? Give me one reason."

Xion blanched at the intensity of Vanitas's glare. One wrong move and she could be as good as dead.

But being Xion, she'd take the risk anyway. So without any more hesitation, she spread her arms out and pulled him into a hug.

Ignoring his sudden stiffness, Xion patted him comfortingly and gently tightened her embrace. "You'll need them for this Vanitas."

The latter didn't know how to respond. He was frozen, his mind in dissonance as a string of questions whipped all around his brain.

Why? Why did the brat care so much for him?

_Why?_

A scene - a _memory_ - of a blue-haired woman, a brunette man and a blonde boy laughing merrily flashed through his brain. Vanitas relaxed as he let his head lean on the girl's shoulder._ 'So this was how you felt Ventus...'_

And as an unnoticed tear slid down his face, Vanitas felt his rage melt away, along with his doubts of Xion.


	8. Lost

**Whew! Another update! Rewrote this twice! ;7; I a****lmost passed the word limit again ;7; I had to cancel out one scene so I wouldn't go over the word limit though ._. So sorry if it seems rushed :'3**

**Thank you for the faves, alerts and reviews! This challenge is very close to being done ;7; I hope this chapter makes up for the wait?**

**Miwasaki Yuki: Haha, yay for more VanShi! ^^ RokuShi's my OTP actually, but I really wanted to write about VanShi *7* Thank you very much! Though I didn't think the last chapter was all that fluffy, haha ;7;**

**It's My Lucky Charm: Thank you very much! You're too kind ;u;**

**Keyblade Princess 13: Thank you! And you're much welcome :3**

**P.S. VANSHION DAY'S ALMOST HEREEEE~~**

* * *

**Lost**

"Hey, Vanitas, I have... an idea."

As the pair lay down on the sandy shore of the beach, Vanitas turned his head and looked towards the ravenette with a bored expression. "What is it now, brat?"

Xion sat up from her position and grinned cheekily at him. "Why don't we, let's say, have a change of scenery for once and leave?"

"… The hell's wrong with you?" Vanitas scoffed as he closed his eyes, one hand massaging his furrowed brow. "We're stuck here in La La Land. We can't just stroll out of here."

"You're mean, you know that?" Vanitas obviously smirked at her childish remark. She was too easy to tease. "Come on, it's easy if-"

"Like hell that'd be easy!"

"-if you trust me."

Vanitas froze.

No... he wasn't frozen. Moreover, he was petrified.

Trust. That was just... something he couldn't simply give toanyone.

He had been betrayed that one time, and it caused quite a bruise to his view towards everyone. He already hated people when he realized there was only one person he could count on, and that was himself. But when Xehanort actually tossed him aside like the tool he was, that was when he realized...

Trusting people meant endangering himself.

"I'd pass, no thanks to you." Suddenly, he got up to his feet and stretched his body for a few moments before shooting Xion an uncaring glance. "I don't want play your stupid games brat."

He could've sworn that she flinched at his words, but the ravenette quickly replaced it with a half-hearted smile. "Geez, you simply could've said no Vanitas, really."

_'I'll never understand people,'_ Vanitas thought as he shook his head disapprovingly and stared at the vast ocean in front of him.

Suddenly his mind goes blank of all thoughts and emotions, except for one very absurd idea that bugged his mind.

"Hey… beyond this ocean… think there's another world to..?"

He doesn't realize that he said something out loud until he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Xion, who was stared at him with a bewildered expression. "What... did you say?"

Realizing the stupidity of his own words, Vanitas's eyes widened as one hand covered his mouth, his face also flushing from embarrassment. "N-Nothing! It's none of your stupid business."

To his utter surprise, Xion suddenly reached out to him and held his hand, her expression full of worry.

"Please, promise me something."

"Wha-?"

"Just..." A determined look was on her face as she stared at him in the eye. "Don't ever change, okay Vanitas?"

Now that was a stupid promise to request from him.

Why? Why would Xion ask that from him? His attitude was terrible, his Heart was full of darkness, and most of all, half the time he treated her horribly, especially during their first few days together.

And now she's practically asking him to promise that he would stay himself, no matter how much of a pain he would be.

_'This girl… really is dumb.'_

"Like hell I'd ever change." Vanitas quickly pulled away his hand and shook his head in disbelief. "If I did, who'd be there to call you a brat?"

He doesn't know why she doesn't retort with some remark to get back at him, and why a relieved smile was plastered on her face instead as she nodded at him. "Good, you better keep that promise, idiot."

"... You did _not_ just call me an idiot…" Vanitas tilted his head to the side as a dangerous expression is on his face. "… because you are _so_ getting it!"

A squeal escaped from the girl's lips as Vanitas began to chase her around the island, Xion often teasing him that he could never catch him and Vanitas throwing curses around every time he was so close to catching the odd girl.

Vanitas wouldn't admit it, but… he actually liked doing this with her. Being carefree, not having to worry about anything anymore…

He wondered if Xion wanted a life like this too.

Sometime, at one point, Xion ran in to the opening by the waterfall, Vanitas hot in her trail. Vanitas was once again so close to catching her, but suddenly, the charcoal-haired boy ended up tripping.

Vanitas groaned as he got up and muttered a string of curses as he got up. He then looked over to Xion and glared. "Hey, why don't you be good and help me?"

The girl doesn't reply, and continued to stare behind him, wide-eyed and. Vanitas raised a brow, wondering why she wouldn't respond back. "Hey, stupid, snap out of it already-"

Vanitas found himself at a loss for words once he glanced at the very spot he tripped on.

Right there, was the collapsed figure of a blonde, spiky-haired boy.


End file.
